I'm With You
by FutureSlayer
Summary: Jamie reflects on her life before Landon, and her love for him the night she dies.


Title: I'm With You  
Author: FutureSlayer  
Raiting: PG  
Disclaimer: Song used was written, and is sung, by Avril Lavigne. I don't own AWTR!  
Distrubution: Just tell me where you're putting it  
Summery: Jamie reflects on her life before Landon the night she dies.  
~~  
  
Jamie attempted to sit up in bed and sighed when she was defeated. She didn't have the streagth to sit up anymore, or move her limbs at all, except for eating. The nurse, Karliee, was pretty good on seeing she got to the bathroom okay, and into the shower, on her good days. Jamie felt so ugly these days. She didn't feel like anyone would want her. But he still did.  
  
"Karliee? Could you please turn on the radio?" Jamie lightly called out, so that Karliee would hear her from the bathroom, where she was cleaning up.  
  
Karliee walked out of the bathroom and shut the door behind her. "Of course Jamie" she spoke, as she turned on the radio, and began to straighten up a bit around Jamie's room.  
  
"Thanks" Jamie murmemered, as she listened to a few commercials, until the radio station came back from its break and a song began to play. Jamie liked the soft, relaxed melodie of the song and shut her eyes, trying to concentrate on the music, not the seering pain her body was in.  
  
*I'm standing on the bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but theres no sound*  
  
::Huh:: Jamie thought, remembering exactly how she felt before Landon's love saved her. Gave her something to fight for. She knew that if it wasn't for him, she would have already given up, and would already be gone. But Landon's love kept her strong.   
  
*Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
It's a damn cold night, trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I..  
I'm With You....I'm With You..*  
  
  
::This song is about to be my new favorite....for a few days anyway:: Jamie knew that she didn't have much time left here, with the man she adoreded. But the song seemed to confort her, like the singer knew exactly how she felt, before she found Landon.  
  
*I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here, I know  
Cuz nothings going right   
And everythings a mess  
And no one likes to be alone  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?*  
  
Landon did. Landon took her by the hand and gave her everything she ever wanted, a home, a life, someone to love, someone to share her days with-- no matter how numbered they were. Jamie knew how much Landon loved her. And she would never be able to tell him how much she loved him back. More than anything on the planet. And she'd love him just as strongly in death.  
  
*It's a damn cold night  
trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I...I'm With You  
  
Why is everything so confusing? Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yeah yeah yeah eh yeah yeah eh yeah yeahhhhh  
  
It's a damn cold night  
trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand take me somewhere new.  
I don't know who you are but I..  
I'm With You....I' m With You....I'm with You.*  
  
The song ended and Jamie closed her eyes. She heard the front door open and close and heard walking up the stairs. Landon was home from the store with her Jello. She liked Jello. And she held on for him.  
  
The door swung open and in walked the object of Jamie's affection. She opened her eyes, taking in his face, for what she knew would be the last time.  
  
"Hey Jam. I brought you the Jello you wanted" Landon said, whisping a stray hair from Jamie's face.  
  
"Thank you.....Landon, I love you so much. I can never say how much I love you" Jamie whispered.  
  
"I know what you mean. I love you more than anything" he replied, cupping her cheek in his hands.   
  
"I'm With You Landon....always and forever" Jamie whispered back, and Landon reached down and kissed her forehead.   
  
Jamie grabbed Landons hand and gently squeezzed, and Landon called for Rev. Sullivan. As soon as her father was in the room, and she said her goodbye, Jamie closed her eyes once more....for the last time.   
  
END 


End file.
